Sere feliz con otra?
by dalilah26
Summary: Que pasa si la que vuelve es candy , pero terry ya es casado, sera capaz de empezar con candy sera capaz de dejara a su esposa a la cual empieza a querer?
1. Chapter 2

Candy se sintió un poco triste ya que ella pensaba que aun seguía en el corazón de terry de repente empezó a escuchar una voz y reacciono.

-quieres bailar? pregunto un compañero de candy llamado asael

-claro

Empezó el baile, el otro lado de la pasta una bella pareja se preparo para bailar la música era conocida era un baile donde las parejas se cambiaban al ritmo de la canción así empezó cuando una rubia sintió unos brazos los cuales solo había a conocido un dia frió.

Pero la otra persona al momento de sentir en su nariz aquel suave y dulce aroma a rosas sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Al ponerse de frente cada uno pudo verse sus ojos aunque las mascaras casi no dejaban ver el rostro terry sintió ganas de besarla y ella igual cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse la música acabo se encendieron las luces se separaron y no dijeron nada ya que en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

-terry

-mande amor

-conocías a esa mujer

-con la que bailabas

-no amor

-por un momento pensé que se conocían

cuando a Dalila se le vino a la mente el nombre Candy

-era candy verdad

-no lo se amor

- mejor vamonos

-si

Candy solo pudo sentarse en su lugar y darle un trajo a su bebida

-ay candy con quien bailaste era un hombre muy apuesto lo conoces?  
-por desgracia si

-quien es

-el amor de mi vida

En la habitación Dalila le enseño a terry cuanto lo amaba lo hizo suyo hasta el amanecer lo amo como nunca había amado, cundo sintieron una luz por la ventana despertaron y supieron que habían llegado a Londres

Al bajar del barco un bello carruaje esperaba a la pareja la cual venia vestida el joven traía aun pantalón negro y una playera blanca su acompañante llevaba un vestido azul acua suelto y pegado en la parte de arriba y con un pequeño sombrero blanco al bajar el joven le abrió la puerta a su mujer al entrar el carruaje vio unos pequeños lindos ojos verdes.  
-candy ya llegaron

-candy , candy estas bien ?

preguntaba el compañero asael

-si vamos

Todos los doctores y enfermeros subieron a los carruajes y fueron llevados al hospital saint finbar

-buenas tardes soy el director del hospital francisco Javier casillas a continuación les asignaran sus cuartos

-candice white, Tania patricia Trujillo, itzel Ortiz y una enfermera que será asignada después, ustedes son las encargadas del nivel A y la jefa de piso es candice

Era una gran mansión un jardín enorme y unas escaleras muy grandes para entrar ay parado afuera los recibía la mano derecha del duque, un joven llamado Antonio

-bienvenidos señores granchester

-Sr. granchester esta es su nueva secretaria la señorita Ingrid sifuentes

-mucho gusto señor granchester

Ingrid era una joven guapa recién graduada de una de las mejores universidades de Europa pero quería conseguir buenas recomendaciones para llegar a la política ya que era muy ambiciosa con la vida.

-buenas tardes señorita contesto terry sin darle importancia

Dalila sintió celos no aquellos celos que sentía por candy eran celos mas suaves pero al fin eran celos.

-señorita Ingrid le presento a mi esposa Dalila

-señora Dalila esta es su nueva dama de compañía laura

-mucho gusto señora

-Antonio y mi padre?  
-su padre esta en la oficina y su primo y su esposa están en su habitación pero todos estarán de regreso a la ahora de la cena

- mi esposa y yo subiremos a darnos un baño avísenos a la hora que este la cena servida para bajar

-si señor

-laura sube el equipaje y diles cual es su habitación

-bueno me despido y nos veremos mañana en la oficina señor terrence

-esta bien señorita

-por aqui señores

Su habitación es grande con chimenea un gran balcón y una gran y suave cama con un tocador hermoso.

-amor me voy a bañar

-esta bien amor

De rato se oyó una voz

-Terrence

-me hablabas pregunto terry conteniéndose la risa ya que era muy rara la ocasión que le llamaba por su nombre completo

-si a tu adorada esposa se le a olvidado su toalla se la podrías traer?  
-es esta amor

-si

-ya que estoy aqui me puedo bañar con tigo

-mm... no yo ya acabe

De repente y de pura casualidad se callo al piso la bata de terry así enseñando su majestuoso cuerpo

-ay con ese adelanto no me puedo negar

-jajaja yo te tallo

Si entre risas y carcajadas tomaron su ducha.

toc,toc

- si

-señores la cena esta servida

-gracias horita bajamos

En los cuartos asignados tres nuevas amigas se conocían

-hola soy Tania

-yo itzel

-yo candy de donde vienes?  
- de Milán y ustedes

-de los Ángeles

-y eres casada?  
-Tania no seas metiche

-jaja si soy casada y ustedes

-no somos solteritas las dos

-muchachas vamos a cenar para levantarnos temprano mañana

-si jefa jajá

Todos listos en la mesa y la pareja estelar hacia acto de presencia

-buenas noches padre

-Terry que gusto verte

-quien es la bella dama que te acompaña

-ella es mi esposa Dalila

-mucho gusto Richard granchester

-mucho gusto

-mira Dalila el es mi primo víctor y su.  
-es mi esposa Jacqueline

-mucho gusto

-bueno muchachos vamos a cenar después nos conoceremos

después de la cena los caballeros se fueron al despacho a platicar mientras que las damas a la sala

-oye y tu y terry donde se conocieron?

-en el teatro y tu y víctor?  
-nos comprometieron desde jóvenes pero nos enamoramos

-y tu que haces?  
vengo a Londres para brindar un servicio al hospital

-oh

-si e voy mañana pero regreso para su fiesta

-fiesta mi cual??  
-la de su matrimonio, para anunciar que el hijo del conde ya se caso

-terry no me comento nada con un poco de enojo

-a

-oye voy a buscar a terry

-si Dalila camino hacia la sala al ver la puerta y al oír la puerta no entro sino se detuvo a oír

-terry que linda es tu esposa

-gracias víctor la tuya no se queda atrás

-jaja

- oye terry la joven rubia y simpática del colegio

-no lo se padre

-que no la amaste?  
-si padre la ame, la amo, y la seguiré amando

Los ojos negros parecían llenos de dolor cuando una lagrima salio por ellos y la dueña de esas lagrimas se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa

Dalila sentía que no podía respirar sentía un opresión en el pecho solo alcanzo a llegar a su cuarto y dormir , de rato llego terry y al verla acostada se durmió también.  
al siguiente dia muy temprano

-adiós amor

-adiós

-te espero para comer

-no lo se pero yo te hablo

- adiós

Después que salio el auto jakeline y víctor salieron

-hola jaky, ya te vas?  
-si pero estaré de regreso el viernes

-esta bien te esperare

-te cuidas

-tu también

En el hospital muy temprano comenzaban las labores en el área A

-buenos días yo soy candice pero me pueden decir candy, yo estaré encargada de esta sección cualquier duda me la hacen saber y ahora a trabajar.

Candy asigno los doctores y enfermeras en cada labor desde tomar temperatura, empezar expedientes etc...

-buenos días usted debe ser la doctora candice yo soy jakeline Granch.  
-señorita la hora de entrada es a las 8:00, no 7:50 y no 9:15 como usted acaba de llegar. -lo siento se me hizo tarde al llegar aqui.  
-bueno póngase a revisar la temperatura y revisar a los pacientes.

Dalila salio a dar un paseo a la ciudad para buscar un vestido para la fiesta, después de ahí salio al teatro a preguntar la hora de las audiciones de romeo y Julieta.

- buenas tardes, me podría dar el horario de las audiciones.  
- las audiciones se darán el lunes próximo a las 9:00

Dalila salio en rumbo a su casa.

-Laura, ha hablado mi esposo?  
-no señora.

Dalila se dirigió a hablarle a su esposo.

-oficina del señor Granchester

-me podría comunicar con el señor

-quien lo busca?  
-su esposa

-el señor se encuentra en una junta por el momento, quiere dejarle algún recado?  
-no

Dalila se dirigió al comedor para comer sola, así llego la noche y el ansiado esposo llego.

-terry eres tu?  
-si

-te estuve esperando para comer, para cenar, y nunca llamaste

-lo siento, fuimos a comer con mi padre Antonio e Ingrid

-ya me voy a dormir

-que tienes pasa algo?  
-no, ha las audiciones son el lunes por si todavía quieres ir

-esta bien

-quieres que te sirva algo de cenar?  
-no ya cene con la señorita Ingrid

Dalila se durmió con enojo, al ver que su esposo no le ponía atención...

Así pasaron cuatro días, hasta que llego el ansiado viernes, pero algo marco la diferencia.

-aqui les dejo la invitación para el viernes, espero que vayan a la recepcion, también espero que puedan acompañarme, les dejo la invitación en la cama, los veré allí

-si ahí estaremos

(ring ring)  
-terry contesta!  
Dalila al ver que Terry no contestaba le hablo a Laura.  
-Laura, avísale al chofer que vamos a salir

- si señora al llegar Dalila a la oficina, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la secretaria no estaba en su escritorio, después al caminar vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, al entrar se llevo la gran sorpresa de su vida, Terry e Ingrid se estaban besando!. Cuando Terry se separo de Ingrid, vio como Dalila estaba parada en la puerta.  
-Dalila, no es lo que estas pensando

Dalila le reclamo a Ingrid

- eres una trepadora, como te atreves a meterte con un hombre casado

-señora, que no sabe que para besarse se necesitan dos

-Ingrid, acepte que usted me beso

-señor yo solo entre y usted me beso además ya se ha repetido

La furia de Terry llego a ser tanta que despidió a Ingrid en ese momento

-Ingrid salio enojada Dalila sujeto a Terry dándole un gran beso apasionado, y así como lo sujeto de repente, lo soltó dándole una cachetada.  
-eso fue porque te dejaste

-amor te juro que ella me beso, yo ni siquiera la tome en cuenta

-te creo

-perdona por descuidarte toda la semana, es solo que tenia que ponerme al corriente en la oficina

-esta bien, vamos a cenar y después vamos a dormir.

-gracias por entenderme

……….

-Buenos días Candy que vas a hacer hoy?  
-voy a ir a comprar unos libro y tu?  
-voy a comprar un vestido para la fiesta tu vas a ir?  
-si, tal vez

-entonces nos arreglaremos cuando regreses

………..

-Terry vas a salir?  
-si

-voy a comprar una obras y regreso, quieres ir?  
-si claro Terry y Dalila se dirigieron a la ciudad, al llegar Dalila se dirigió a la zona de revistas cuando iba caminando distraída se tropezó con una mujer rubia

- lo siento iba distraída

-no hay problema yo también iba distraída

Terry acabo de compra las obras de teatro, se dirigió a buscar a Dalila, Terry vio algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, aquellos ojos verdes que nunca había olvidado

-Terry

-mande

-ya vamonos

Salieron de la tienda el se prgunto como es que estuvieron tan cerca sentía algo raro que quería correr con candy pero ya no solo era el estar casado si no que le empezaba a gustar Dalila?

-Laura

-mande señora

-saca mi vestido para la fiesta Dalila comenzó a alistarse, soltó su cabello dándole un aspecto ondulado en el final, de maquillaje llevaba una leve sombra en los ojos y un labial rosado, el vestido era descubierto de los hombros con un poco de vuelo y un listón abajo de los senos color turquesa, del mismo color llevaba los zapatos.  
Terry llevaba un traje negro con un mono y su pelo sujetado en una coleta.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados y la música no tardo en sonar, todo estaba arreglado y listo para empezar y así fue anunciado el duque para dar un discurso.

-anda Candy camina

-ya voy

- no quiero perderme de nada

Tania la amiga de Candy llevaba un vestido rosa con un cuello cuadrado y con vuelo al final.  
Candy portaba un vestido verde con cuello redondo, el pelo lo llevaba sujetado en una coleta con bucles al final, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa, empezaron a oír como el duque hablaba. Que hacia ahí el duque? Que no era el anuncio de una boda? Todas esas preguntas se hacia Candy pero ninguna sin responder.

-y ahora por lo que nos hemos reunido, los recién casados Terrence y Dalila Granshester.  
-que!?-

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-señores y señoras, les presento a mi esposa Dalila, quien contrajo conmigo matrimonio en América

Candy no pudo resistir lo que oía y salio corriendo al jardín.  
Terry y Dalila bailaron la primera pieza, cuando a la mitad de la canción Dalila sintió que se le nublaba la vista y caía poco a poco al suelo, y sintió como Terry la sostenía.


	2. Chapter 3

Dalila sentía como todo se desvanecía lentamente de lo único que se acuerda es de la cara de su marido gritando

Terry cargo a dalila subiéndola a la recamara todo la gente te asusto el duque a acompaño a terry y mando llamar un doctor

- que tiene doctor?

-Esta embarazada

-Que?

- Si usted va ser padre

-Puedo pasara a verla?

-Claro, solo no la agote mucho

-Si

El duque al escuchar la noticia salio corriendo a dar la noticia.

Toc toc

-pase

-como estas?

-bien ya te dio la noticia el doctor

-si

-ay amor que felicidad y como te sientes

-cansada

-podrás bajara a la fiesta

-no prefiero descansar

-descansa, voy a despedir los invitados

-si

Terry salio de la habitación pero al pasar por la sala al voltear y ver hacia la venta vio una sombra salio y no lo podía creer era una joven de pelos rubio sentada en una banca llorando

-candy?

Candy no pudo articular palabra al ver al hombre que mas amaba

-que haces así?

- Me invitaron a tu fiesta felicidades

-que?

- ahora me retiro

Terry corrió y la alcanzo sosteniendo el brazo la acerco hacia el no pudo resistir ver aquellos labios rosas y los atrapo con los suyos

Ese beso era lleno de pasión, amor, odio y coraje era todo lo que sentían candy poco a poco se separo sentía que el alma se le iba en ese beso, terry no podía hablar y solo corrió su mente no estaba clara. Pero no solo ellos sabían lo que había pasado

Allá en la sima una de las ventanas dejaba al descubierto unos ojos que lo vieron todo

Terry se dirijo al salón y despidió.

Terry entro a su habitación y vio a su esposa dormir así que solo se dirigió a cambiarse y dormir.

Dalila al ver que terry se había quedado dormido se levanto agarro su maleta y puso en su tocador una nota.

Ella se salio lenta mente de la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

En la mañana terry se despertó y se voltio para darle los buenos días a su esposa como todos los días al no verla se Preocupo al levantarse vio la nota la sujeto y la leyó

_Terry:_

_Me e dado cuenta que nuestro matrimonio nunca va a funcionar no puedo competir contra candy tu la mas y a mi me quieres te dejo para que puedas rehacer tu vida con ella vi como te besabas con ella, como te fundías en sus brazos como nunca me has besado a mi._

_Además te informo que al despertar había tenido mi periodo así que no te preocupes por mi._

_Si es que aun me amas te esperare en América si no te mandare los papeles de el divorcio en 2 meses ._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón_

_Por siempre tuya_

_Dalila_

Terry no podía entender como es que los había visto, como que no estaba embarazada, como es que quería el divorcio, lo había abandonado se dirijo con su padre y le informo lo sucedido

-como es posible terrence que le hicieras eso

-no supe que nos había visto

-que vas a hacer?

-voy a buscar a candy para hablar con ella

-esta bien hijo yo te apoyo.

Terry iba rumbo el campamento de medicina al llegar lego y pregunto por candy le dijeron donde la podía encontrar al ver la solo la abrazo a candy solo al sentir aquellos brazos solo pudo respirar y olerse aroma

Terry solo dijo

-me abandono

Candy no podía creer lo que le decía como, ella era el reemplazo o que

Se safo de sus brazos ella solo lo miro

-candy vio cuando nos besamos y se fue dijo que rehiciera mi vida que porque tu y yo nos amábamos y sabes es cierto candy nunca te pude olvidar

-eso es cierto

-si candy nunca te olvide pensé que al casarme te olvidaría pero no

Así sin decir nada la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso

Terry y candy pasaron la noche juntos pero candy sintió como al hacer la suya era como si terry estuviera en otro mundo fue como candy entendió que ya había salido del corazón de terry le susurraba palabras de amor, pero para ella ya no valían ya era demasiado tiempo, así candy salio de la habitación y le dejo una nota

_Terry:_

_Pase la mejor noche de mi vida pero a noche comprobé que amas a tu esposa búscala y regresa con ella. Tú eres y serás el hombre de mi vida _

_No me busques _

_Candice whit A._

Terry al acabar de leer la nota regreso a su casa mas confundido que como se había ido.

Dalila llego América sentía un hueco ella nunca pensó regresar sin su esposo y un niño en su vientre ay espero a su mama

-madre dalila la abrazo como queriendo aferarse a sus brazos

-aquí estoy mi niña vamos a casa

-si

-como esta papa?

-preocupado por ti

Así pasaron tres meses dalila se disponía llevar los papeles del divorcio estaba resignada de perder a terry.

Ella ya lucia una panza abultada cuando pasaba por el parque sintió alguien que alguien tocaba su espalda voltio y vio a terry

-hola

-terrence que haces aquí?

-tu me pediste tiempo no

-si pero pensé que no volverías

-porque no?

-que no amas a candy?

-no, trate de regresar el tiempo pero el amor que sentía por candy ya no estaba

De repente terry se dio cuenta de la panza

-porque me dijiste que no estabas embarazada

-para que nada te aferrara a mi

-pero era mi hijo

-si no te lo niego

-dalila estas dispuesta a recuperar nuestro matrimonio?

-recuperarlo

-si

-no lo se por favor

-por el niño

- terry lo intentaremos

-oye cuando vayas al medico puedo ir?

-claro es mañana a las 5:00 te espero en mi casa

-esta bien

Dalila camino contenta pero un poco confundida no podía creer lo que había pasado como es que había vuelto y cambiado al amor de su vida candy por ella.

Dalila al llegar a su casa le contó lo sucedido

-ay hija si lo amas lucha para que sigan juntos y por el bebe

-me dijo que me quiere acompañar al doctor va a pasar por mi

-entonces mañana debes estar muy linda

-si madre

Terry regreso al teatro

-Señor Granchester que bueno que volvió

-hola don Gerardo esta Robert en su oficina

-si pase

Gracias

Terry entro al teatro todo se le hizo enorme llevaba casi 5 meses si entra a un teatro

Toc toc

-pase

-Robert

-Terrence como has estado ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-hace tres días

- y que te trae por aquí

-me llego el rumor que piensas montar una nueva obra

-si porque quieres adicionar?

-jaja yo, si robert

-esta bien terry las audiciones son en una semana te espero alas 9:00

-gracias robert

-oye y dalila no quiere volver también

-ay robert esta embarazada

-felicidades terry

-gracias

-bueno me voy si terry

Al día siguiente dalila se preparo para la cita del doctor terry como todo un caballero llego puntual a la cita al tocar la puerta abrió una sirvienta y después de ella salio dalila traía un vestido blanco con un listón rosa arriba de la panza su pelo sujeto en una coleta

-hola lista para irnos

-si

Terry le abrió la puerta y tomaron rumbo hacia el doctor

-y como has estado

-bien y cuando regresaste

-hace cuatro días

-a

-y como esta el bebe

-bien se mueve mucho dalila sin pensarlo tomo la mano de terrence y la puso en su panza

-sientes

-si

Terry quito su mano y volvió a tomar el volante

-ya llegamos

-si vamos

entraron tomados de la mano

Ay esperaron alrededor de 15 min. Hasta que fueron nombrados

-señora granchester

-si yo

-pase

-buenos días señora y señor granchester

-señora pase atrás de la cortina para ponerse la bata

-dalila se cambio y se acostó el doctor empezó a tocar el estomago mientras terry no perdía detalle

-todo va bien

-enserio

-oiga doctor podemos saber si es niño o niña

-no todavía no

-pero en un mes me vuelve a visitar y les diré

-gracias doctor

-porque no vamos a comer si

-esta bien terry

Llegaron a un restaurante italiano el cual terry sabía que era el favorito de dalila

-mmm. Que rico

-adelante

-mesa para dos

-si

Terry pidió para los dos

-y terry que piensas hacer aquí porque no aceptaste ser duque?

-porque no tenia a mi duquesa a lado

-jajajaj

- que vas a hacer aquí en América

-ya fui a ver a robert

-y que te dijo

- que va a ver una obra nueva y pues voy a adicionar

-enserio muchas felicidades

-gracias me pregunto por ti

dijo que si no querías volver pero pues en tu estado no creo que puedas

-en mi estado

-si como crees que va a salir una princesa embarazada

-jaja se me olvido si es cierto

-y donde vives terry

-en nuestra casa

-nuestra?

-si la había comprado antes de irnos a Inglaterra cuando volviéramos te iba a dar la sorpresa

-enserio

-si mañana te llevare a conocerla

Así dalila y terry se pasaron una velada maravillosa terry llevo a dalila a su casa y la acompaño a hasta su entrada

-bueno adiós

-después te veo

-oye dalila

-mande

-quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos

-te dije que me des tiempo

-yo te lo daré pero mañana podemos ver la casa a ver si te gusta

-si claro

-paso por ti alas 9:00

-esta bien

-terry tomo rumbo a su nueva casa al entrar le informo ala servidumbre que llegaría pronto la señora de la casa y que mañana no quería ver a nadie por ay en todo el día

Terry muy temprano mando cortar las flores mas lindas y con el perfume mas delicioso, mando poner todo es su lugar.

Así terry salio en rumbo a recoger a dalila al entrar a la residencia de los millar encontró en el jardín principal ella sentada bajo un árbol leyendo, parecía que hablaba con alguien pero no había nadie a su alrededor

-buenos días

-terry

-que haces con quien hablabas?

-con le bebe

-con el bebe como?

-no lose solo me pongo a leer y platico con el , siento que me escucha

-puedo tratar?

-claro porque no, pon tu mano aquí

coloco la mano de terry en su panza y terry le empezó a hablar

-hola bebe yo soy tu papa

-ay terry

-y como es hay si te cuida tu mama

Después se oyó un ruidito

-jajajaj creo que el bebe te esta recordando que debes comer algo

-si se me fue el tiempo volando

-nos vamos

-si

salieron rumbo a los afueras de la ciudad

Al llegar dalila vio unas grandes ramas formando las paredes y un gran portón al abrirse vio un enorme jardín el cual era sumamente colorido tenia de todas la flores y árboles frutales que se pudieran imaginar, la casa no era muy grande al entrar había un recibidor a la derecha una puerta que daba al estudio era grande y cómodo tenia una chimenea y un gran escritorio, a la izquierda estaba el comedor tenia una mesa como para 8 personas, enfrente daban unas escaleras que al llegar al segundo piso se partían en dos ya en el segundo piso a la derecha estaban dos habitaciones una de las cuales terry le dijo que era para el bebe ala izquierda solo había una puerta terry le dijo que esa era su habitación, dalila al abrir la puerta era una habitación muy iluminada ya que al entrar la cama estaba elevada en un hexágono y todo alrededor eran ventanas, además había una vista hermosa, había dos puertas uno comunicaba al baño y la otra al closet en la habitación había un gran tocador, un sillón con una mesita y en un rincón una pequeña chimenea.

-lista para ver el patio

-si

Al salir el patio había una alberca pero algo le llamo la atención había un mantel tendido con comida y vino

-sentémonos

-gracias y todo esto?

-es para celebrar

- y se puede saber que celebramos?

-un nuevo presente y un prospero futuro

Terry se acerco poco a poco y sus labios se rozaro sintió como su alma volvía

-terry sabes que te amo pero me dañaste el corazón y tengo miedo

- tu sabes todo lo que sentí por candy pero por ti es algo mas es algo que esta estancado que cada día que despierto créese.

-yo siento lo mismo

se acerco lentamente para besar a terry cuando de repente alguien los interrumpió

-señor lo buscan por teléfono

-pedí que no me molestaran

-lo se señor solo que es su madre dice que es urgente

-ve terry aquí te espero

-gracias amor

Terry se dirigió a dentro de la casa para contestar el teléfono

-bueno

-terry soy yo

-madre que pasa terry esta en la casa candy muy mal

-que que hace ella ay?

-no lose voy rumbo al hospital

-esta bien al rato las alcanzo llevare dalila a su casa

-gracias terry

Dalila se recargo a un árbol y quedo profundamente dormida ay recargada empezó a soñar

-dalila despierta amor

-mmm terry

-si amor a pasado una urgencia y me tengo que ir

-le paso algo a tu madre

-no ella esta bien

-entonces

-es candy

-que ase ella aquí

-no lose es lo que voy a averiguar

-te llevare a tu casa amor

-si

Terry después de llevara a dalila a su casa se dirijo al hospital donde encontró a su mama afuera de la sala de urgencias

-que pasa que ase ella aquí

-esta embarazada terry y dice que es tuyo

-segura

-si

-y que tiene

-su cuerpo no resiste el embarazo y el doctor me dice que tienen que sacarle al feto lo antes posible sino morirá

-puedo verla

-claro

-hola

-terry lo siento por molestarte pero no quise molestara a mi familia y en el ejercito me corrieron

-sabes que puedes morir si no te sacan el feto del cuerpo

-no le llames así es mi hijo y tuyo tan bien terry

-lo siento

-terry es lo único que me queda de ti no lo puedo perder

-candy pero corre en riesgo tu vida

-lo se pero es todo lo que me queda

Solo me recuperare y me iré esperare a un compañero que me pidió que me casara con el y acepte es muy bueno

-pero es mi hijo, no puedes llevártelo

-sabes terry se que lo amaras pero se que no sobrevivirá ni el ni yo

Me lo han dicho aunque pierda ami bebe puede que yo muera con el así que prefiero estar con el

-me iré con tigo candy

-no terry sabes estaré con tigo hasta el final

-no quiero ser con tigo lo mismo que paso con Susana, no quiero que tu esposa sea una candy mas

-entonces que ago candy

-Terry recuerda que yo siempre te amare

-si, segura que estarás bien

-sabes mira tengo una casa hay te iré a visitarte todos los dias hasta que te repongas después todo tomara su rumbo.

Así pasaron 4 meses mas dalila por fin decidió mudarse la casa del campo y un día llegaron los primos de terry jaky y víctor

-bienvenidos

-que grande estas dalila

-jaja y la sorpresa es que tu también

-si

-cuanto tienes

-8 meses y tu jaky cuanto

-7 meses

-terry hermano como estas

-víctor bienvenidos como los trata América

-vamos al despacho

-claro

Terry y víctor se dirigieron al despacho y dalila y jaky salieron al jardín

-y a que vienen a América

-nos vamos a mudar América ya que Inglaterra la situación económica esta empeorando y quiero empezara desarrollar mi negocio aquí y a ti como te ha ido

-pues voy hacer una obra llamada "sueño de verano" estoy a dos semanas de estrenar

-que bueno

-y a que te piensas dedicar aqui en América

-voy a participar en la bolsa

-peor que no es muy riesgazo

-no no para mi

Asi siguieron platicando mientras la damas hacían lo mismo

-que sorpresa que va hacer tu bebe

-es niño aunque víctor quería niña

-mira que coincidencia nosotros vamos a tener niña y terry quería un niño

-oye y aqui se van a quedar a vivir

-si es que en Inglaterra ya cambio mucho las cosas

- que bueno

-que te párese si vamos de compras

-claro

-deja le aviso a terry

-amor

-si querida

-vamos a ir de compras jaky y yo

-si amor avísale al chofer para que las lleve

-si amor

Dalila y jaky salieron ala ciudad a comprar carriolas, ropa , cunas, mamilas ,etc.…

-oye y como te fue con terry

-pues platicamos y pues aun lo amaba y pues decidimos darnos otra oportunidad

-que bueno y como enfrentaste que candy esta embarazada

-embarazada?

-terry no te lo dijo

-no

Dalila empezó a sentirse mal hasta que quedo inconciente

Ring, ring

-residencia granchester

-si páseme al señor por favor es urgente es Jacqueline

-si

Toc toc

-señor terry le hablan por teléfono es urgente

-quien es

-es la señora Jacqueline

-que paso pregunto víctor asustado

-bueno

-terry dalila se desmayo estamos en el hospital ven pronto

-voy para aya

-que paso terry

-dalila esta en el hospital

-vamos

Terry y víctor salieron a toda velocidad para el hospital

-que paso

- estábamos hablando de candy y se desmayo

-que le dijiste

-de que candy estaba embarazada yo no sabia que ella no lo sabia

-pobre como se habrá puesto

Por el pasillo paso el doctor preguntando por los familiares de

Dalila granchester

-yo soy su esposo

-señor tiene que autorizarnos operar a su esposa ya que esta muy mal se exalto y se le adelanto el parto quiere acompañarla

-si

- Vamos

Terry se dirigió con una enfermera que le puso una bata y lo metió a la sala de parto

-terry amor

-dalila estoy con tigo

-amor el bebe no quiero que le pase nada

-no va pasar nada

-muy bien señora granchester vamos a empezar puje señora puje

-dalila empezó a pujar no podía mas era demasiado para ella

-vamos amor tu puedes

-no terry no puedo

-vamos amor un poco mas

De repente salio la nena con un gran sonido todo el mundo se apuro al ver a la bebe la doctora la checo mientras que terry veía como la atendían solo pasaba una cosa

Dalila no hablaba

- aquí esta tu bebe

-señora

-no responde no tiene pulso doctora

-Traigan las plantillas

-que pasa doctora porque no responde

-todo esta bien

- que le pasa a mi mujer

-sáquenlo

Asi pasaron2 horas nadie salía a decirle nada a terry de repente salio el doctor

-que paso

-la bebe esta bien

-y dalila

-lo siento terry no resistió

-que como que no resistió

-lo siento es que ay ocasiones que no resisten

Terry sintió que l mundo se le venia en sima no podia vivir

Salio corriendo jaky y víctor que estaban ay no podían creer lo que oían

-dalila porque me dejaste

-regresa

-no me dejes no tu

-Dalila!!

-amor sabes que sin ti no puedo, quien va a cuidar , sabes ya no la quiero te quiero a ti de regreso…

Terry lloro todo lo que puedo regreso al hospital ay preparo todo lo del funeral para dalila

Así una mañana en el panteón toda la familia milar y granchester despedían a un ser querido

Termino la misa y todo el mundo se retiro

Terry siguió ay pensaba en todo y en nada lloraba en silencio su corazón estaba enterrado con su esposa

Así paso la primera semana y la nena salio del hospital y se la llevo a su casa terry se la pasaba en el despacho todo el día ensayando

-señor la niña tiene hambre

-pues aliméntela para eso la contrate

-si señor

Así se repitió la historia por 2 meses mas en la madrugada terry oyó el llanto de la bebe lloro por casi 5 minutos y nadie se oía que la fuera haber.

Así que sin mas se levanto y camino a su cuarto abrió la habitación al entrar sintió frió como la recamara no tenia calor humano, la cargo como pudo y la brazo la nena paro de llorar terry la vio como era posible que la bebe ya tuviera un mes y todavía no la registrara sentía que no podía resistir ir y decir que la niña ya no tenia madre.

La bebe tenia una dulce mirada terry acerco su mano al rostro de la bebe y la bebe lo atrapo con su boca el dedo pequeño lo empezó a succionar como si fuera un biberón

-si que tienes hambre pues te esperaras ya que no se preparar una mamila sabes te daré leche espero que sepas tomar de un vaso

-si terry bajo hasta la cocina y tomo la leche y la puso en un baso ya que por mas que busco no encontró los biberones de la niña

Le daba con una cuchara al final la bebe termino toda pegajosa de la leche y de una fruta que le había dado así que llevo a la bebe y le dio su primer baño claro la puso con mucha delicadeza empezó a limpiarla terry sintió como las lagrimas se salían de los ojos, el soñaba haber echo eso con su esposa ver el cuerpecito de su nena como crecía y que cada día se parecía mucho a su madre al final de la ducha y que terry no sabia donde se encontraban las cosas de la nena le puso una camisa de el y se fueron a su alcoba a dormir.

Al día siguiente le hablo a la nana del la niña

-quiero que me informe todo sobre la bebe que me enseñe a cuidarla como prepararle las mamilas y como cambiarla de pañal.

-si señor

-señor disculpe todavía no le han puesto nombre

-no se apure hoy lo are

Terry y la nena salieron en rumbo a casa de la abuela

-señora es el señerito terry

-pase

-donde esta mi madre

-en la sala

-hola hijo como estas, ay que bella nena y ese milagro que la traes con tigo

-madre quiero que me acompañes a ir a registrar a Dalila

-le vas a poner como su madre

-si es su vivo retrato

-me acompañas

- claro

Terry se paso el día entero con su madre e hija las llevo al parque después a comer y así

Compartieron padre e hija su primer día entero y con toda esa felicidad terry sentía que debía hacer algo.

Terry poco a poco se fue haciendo mas responsable de la niña y cuidaba de ella la amaba tanto se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ella la levaba al teatro y a los ensayos todo el mundo la quería y a robert le tío y a Karen también.

Así pasaron 12 años de vida de la pequeña lila así le llamaba su papa de cariño cuando algo cambio, terry llegaba tarde, no pasaba por ella para ir al teatro la casa se volvía a sentir vacía que seria…

A la nana de Lila se le hacia extraño que el ya no pasara tiempo con su hija hasta que un día descubrió por que

Un día hermoso Lila vio como llegaba un hermosa mujer rubia con un pequeño niño

Entraron a su jardín y su padre la llama o

-Lila ven te quiero presentar a alguien

-si papa

-mira ella es mi novia la señora Candy y el es su hijo terry.

-pero papa que pasara con mama

La niña no podo día creer que su padre ya había olvidado a su madre

**Hola espero les guste mi historia saben es una historia un poco rápida pero verán que esta interesante **


	3. Chapter 4

Lila solo corría a su cuarto no podía creer que eso le hiciera su padre corrió hacia el interior de la casa mientras que terry se disculpaba con los nuevos inquilinos

-terry no creo que se buena idea que Asael y yo estemos aquí

-no candy no es su culpa es ella siempre a sido muy berrinchada pero eso se acabo además se siente ya que siempre a mandado en esta casa

Flashback

Terry después que nació lila unos cuatas semanas después nació Asael el hijo de candy ella se había casado con Asael pero tiempo después el falleció ya que contrahago un epidemia rara y falleció el le dio a apellido al niño y su nombre claro esta Terry los seguía visitando a veces a escondidas de asael tiempo después fue mas seguido hasta que por fin Asael falleció Terry se hizo cargo por completo de de ellos poco a poco Terry volvió a salir con candy el sabia que el niño tenia el mismo derecho de estar con Terry pero ya que candy viajaba frecuente mente durante unos 6 anos candy vivió en California y no fue hasta un que Terry fue por ella le dijo que fueran una familia, candy acepto y quería darle una mama a lila.

End flashback

-señor Terry me podía decir cual es mi habitación

-puedes decirme Terry o pa..

El joven no dejo que terminara su frase y le contesto

-esta bien Terry donde esta

-este.. Entras subes las escaleras a la derecha es la segunda puerta

El joven tomo sus maletas y subió el entrar vio como toda la casa estaba adornada con fotos de una señora muy bonita y de Lila al llegar a al segundo piso vio como la joven de hacia unos momentos salía, llevaba un traje de bailarían de ballet, llevaba una pequeño leotardo rosa unas mallas del mismo color y un pareo, salió muy enojada y ni siquiera lo miro, bajo las escaleras en la sala se encontraban Terry y candy abrazados ella solo le dijo que se iría a su clase de ballet

Llego la hora de la cena cada uno de los nuevos huéspedes todos se encontraban en la mesa menos la pequeña joven. Ellos empezaron a cenar hasta que se hoyo la puerta

-Lila porque has tardado pregunto candy

-en primero entreno siempre hasta tarde, segundo nunca ceno en familia y tercero solo mi mama y mi padre me dicen Lila compermiso

-Dalila no seas grosera ven y cena con nosotros

Lila no lo podía creer su papa su mejor amigo nunca la había llamado por su nombre y menos obligarla hacer algo que no quisiera

-lo siento padre estoy cansada, sudada y no quisiera arruinar su momento familiar

Sin decir más se subió a su cuarto mientras que los demás platicaban

-espero que estés cómoda candy y tu Asael

-si Terry estoy a gusto sabes te extrañaba tanto

-madre me voy a retirar

-por que te sientes mal??

- no solo que me preparare para la escuela mañana

Así termino la primera noche familiar todo era tenso en la casa sin mas en la mañana Terry al ir a haber si los jóvenes estaban listos para el colegio se dio una gran sorpresa

-Lila porque no tienes puesto el uniforme

-padre me voy a un internado ayer hable con la abuela por eso llegue tarde ella hablado con la rectora y me esperar aran pasado mañana en la tarde

-que estas diciendo si tu ya vas aun colegio

-lo siento solo que no puedo vivir aquí con ellos aquí

-estas loca Lila como te vas a ir tienes 12 anos

-en un mes cumpliré 13 sabes que soy muy dependiente

-esta bien llevare a Asael al colegio cuando regrese hablare con tigo

Terry salio disgustado no sabia que la llegada de candy afectaría tanto su hogar

Asael llego al colegio hay empezó hacer amigos el no sabia porque la niña fastidiosa no había ido y la verdad no le importaba.

Terry se fue al teatro le avisó que Lila estaría en casa, Candy ya un tiempo después candy subió a la recamara de Lila haber como se encontraba ya que no había bajado ni a desayunar así que toco la puerta hasta que escucho alguna respuesta.

-estoy ocupada fue la única respuesta de la joven

-es que quería ver si vas a desayunar además sabes voy a ir al centro y pues si querías ir con migo

- no gracias

-esta bien

Candy se sentía mal había arruinado la vida de la cosa mas preciada de Terry ella de verdad quería llevarse bien con Lila quería que fueran amigas pero veía que eso estaba muy difícil, cuando lila ya no oyó ruidos agarro su maleta la cual había preparado muy bien llamo a su abuela y le dijo que iba en camino.

La abuela eleonor de inmediato llamo a Terry para ver que sucedería

-hola hijo

-que tal madre con tigo quería hablar esta tarde iría a visitarte

-bueno pues te llama ya que me enterado que candy se fue a vivir a tu casa

-te lo dijo lila verdad

-si Terry estoy feliz de verdad pero sabes Lila viene en camino a mi casa quiere que la lleve al internado ROSE MARIE espero que estés de acuerdo

-claro que no madre ella debe convivir con su hermano y candy

-terry no la forces que tal si solo la mandamos un tiempo después esperemos que mejore ahí le enseñaran buenos modales y a comportarse bien, ya ves que e s una rebelde como su padre

-madre no lo se

-vamos Terry en la tarde ven a despedirte la llevare a el colegio mañana temprano

-madre Lila no sabe que Asael es su hermano

-no se lo has dicho

-no madre creo que todavía no es momento

-esta bien

Candy al llegar se quedo angustiada al no ver a Lila en casa y de inmediato llamo a terry

-terry Lila no esta

-si se fue a casa de mi madre se va a ir a un internado

-que?? pero Terry no es justo mejor nos iremos nosotros ahora menos me va a querer la voy a separar de ti

-candy hablaremos en la cena te parece

-esta bien amor cuídate

-adiós

Asael le gusto el colegio había hecho varios amigos entre ellos a Omar un joven de buena familia, buen porte y muy rebelde, era todo lo contrario de Asael el era guapo pero era serio, caballeroso y sobre sangron.

-bueno Omar gracias por ser mi amigo

-jaja me caíste bien amigo espero que te guste New york

-espero me gustaba mas California

-bueno me voy tengo que ir a aguantar a mi padrastro

-esta bien nos vemos mañana

Terry en la tarde fue a casa de su madre hablo con Lila pero no la hizo cambiar de parecer así que se dio por vencido Lila partiría a su internado mañana.

Como estaba previsto Lila partió pero no fue por una temporada como lo tenían previsto fue por toda la secundaria y 2 anos de su preparatoria no había querido volver a su casa ni si quiera a navidad solo su padre o la abuela la visitaban ella se había alegado de todos, la relación de candy y Terry se formalizo se casaron 1 ano después de la partida de Lila, Terry y Asael sorprendentemente se llevaban bien se habían ganado su cariño mutuamente.

Pero lo que venia a cambiar todo era la llegada de Lila el internado tubo que cerrar ya que los fundadores decidieron cambiar la escuela a otra ciudad así que Lila debía volver a casa

-Lila abandono el colegio los primeros días de enero con 17 anos de edad tenia medio de ver a su padre no se había acostumbrado a la idea de una nueva familia por lo mismo nunca regreso en los 5 anos

Era un dia nevado candy esperaba en la estación ya que el internado sé encantaba a fuera de la ciudad hay espero un rato hasta que su padre llego bajo y le dio un gran abrazo, lila sentía un poco de afecto el cual necesito durante un buen tiempo, cuando se convirtió en mujer, cuando le rompieron el corazón, cuado era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, en todos esos momentos necesito de su padre.

-como estas hija?

-bien padre extrañaba new york

-no te apures podrás pasear todo lo que quieras estas devuelta

-padre me mudare me iré a la prepa estoy esperando que instalen el colegio en California dijeron que estarán hay para los últimos días de marzo así que no te apures

-de que hablas, no puedes irte acabas de llegar, sabes te deje ir pero pensé que volverías Lila no puedes estar alejada de nosotros tu familia

-no, tu eres mi familia

-Lila por favor yo rehice mi familia debes aceptarlo

-lo hubiera aceptado debías haberme consultado

Subieron al carro no querían que la gente los fuera oír, tomaron el camino Terry quería habar pero su casa estaba a 5 min así que no pudieron hablar para la sorpresa de Lila la casa estaba muy bella pintada de un color rosa claro y los jardines cuidados.

Al entrar a la casa pudo sentir el verdadero calor a hogar además daba un sabor a comida lila tenia hambre había viajado sin almorzar y ya era la hora de comer.

Candy salio de repente de la puerta que daba a l cocina se veía tan bella traía un delantal y su perlo recogido con unos cuando chinos de fuera.

Lila Quiso llorar deseaba que la mujer que la recibiera fuera su madre no esa extrañan que usurpaba el lugar mas sagrada el de su madre.


End file.
